The Reproductive Medicine Unit (RMU) at the University of Alabama at Birmingham has been a member of the Cooperative Multicenter Reproductive Medicine Network since 1995. The Birmingham RMU has been highly productive with respect to subject recruitment, protocol design and administration, and minority involvement. For this competitive renewal application, a team of physicians and scientists experienced in a wide variety of clinical research in women's health has been assembled. With the diverse special facilities and programs available to the applicants, the Birmingham RMU is uniquely qualified to help accomplish the large-scale multicenter clinical trials for which the Reproductive Medicine Network was designed.